There are many and varied forms of UAVs currently available, but one among many important requirements is the mobility of the UAV and its ease of launch characteristics.
One proposal for a UAV is disclosed in U.S. patent Application Publication No. US 2008/0149758 to Colgren et al and comprises a monoplane type vehicle which is assemblable on site and which is principally devised for reconnaissance and the like activities. Although the monoplane is relatively simply constructed and capable of easy assembly with the facility of short take off and landing for short missions and also for longer range, it has certain obvious limitations in terms of its storage and launch features.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved unmanned air vehicle.